The 2007 Congress highlights several specific areas of endeavors within the field of informatics that will play a pivotal role in the transformation of the health system in the United States and abroad. Our themes speak directly to how informatics and the use of health information technology can catalyze advances in clinical care, public and population health, and translational research informatics. The objectives of the 2007 AMIA Spring Congress in each of the five (5) tracks are: Clinical Decision Support -To learn a framework for developing, deploying and assessing clinical decision support. To acquire techniques for implementing specific clinical decision support interventions. To appreciate how clinical decision support may be deployed to enhance patient safety and disease management. To review and gain an understanding of key lessons learned by clinical decision support implementers. Nursing Informatics -Identify the maximal role of nursing informatics for supporting nurses as patient advocates, care-coordinators and communicators. Describe the uses of informatics to improve nursing clinical and operational outcomes. Describe best practice and future directions for using informatics to integrate evidence into practice. Personal Health Records -Describe two to three research efforts underway for innovations in personal health records; Identify issues and challenges in implementing personal health records. Describe consumer views of personal health records as revealed in surveys and personal testimony. Public Health Informatics -Identify areas of interaction among personal health records, health information exchanges, and public health. Articulate challenges and opportunities in global health informatics. Evaluate low-tech informatics solutions for public-health problems. Compare informatics-supported methods of disease or event surveillance. Translational Research Informatics -To present the latest progress on using informatics approaches to improve translational biomedical research. To provide a platform to share information among the nation-wide initiatives on translational research informatics, such as CTSA, caBIG, NCBC, etc. To identify the current challenges of translational research informatics and to define the future directions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Health Relevance Statement: The meeting is relevant to public health and to the mission of NIH because we will demonstrate and discuss issues related to the development, application, and evaluation of information technologies personal and public health care and research. Tracks focus on key themes such as Clinical Decision Support, Nursing Informatics, Personal Health Records, Public Health Informatics, and Translational Research Informatics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]